We Are Robin Hood
by Lara Wood
Summary: Series 2 Ep.13: Starts when the gang are tied up & left for dead miles outside of the city with no hope of a rescue. This is my version & yes, it does have a happier ending. Rated T to be safe. R/M; Djac/Will; Much/?
1. We Are Robin Hood

**I cried, and got mad at the authors at the ending of series two. But I decided to make my own ending. **_**PLEASE NOTE**_**: If you don't want to read this chapter, you don't have to, to read the rest of the story. This chapter isn't much different from the episode, but I've added personal thoughts. If you're skipping this chapter, I recommend you read at least the last half of chapter two, which is only half of the original episode. I start to deviate in that chapter. **_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own anything, nor do I make any profit. Written for personal reasons. Please enjoy!**

~*~

Our six favorite outlaws were in the middle of the desert in Acra, strung up the wooden posts like thieves. Djac, Much and Little John were behind Will, Robin, and Allan.

It was very hot and the air was heavy, they were having a hard time breathing. Robin let his head hang, he could not save the king, the people of Nottingham, and he would never see Marian again.

"How long?" Will asked, in a tone of defeat.

"In this heat-" Djac breathed, "Without water.." she shook her head and made a sound, breathing out through her teeth.

"Sorry my love. I should've made you stay with Bassam."

"I would never leave you, Will Scarlet."

There was a silence.

"If we could just get through the nightfall then, you know --" Much stammered

"Then what?" Little John asked roughly.

"Then-" he breathed. "It'll be cooler."

"Cooler," John scoffed.

"It'll be freezing." Allan said

"I know, but it won't be hot- this heat!"

"Much," Djac began kindly, taking a deep breath, "We do not have untill nightfall."

Silence was cast once more, each person thinking about their life to this point, each wondering if it was worth it to hope.

Robin had already guessed his fate, and he hadn't listened to the conversation. He was too busy thinking. All the people he would fail, simply by dying in the Holy Land. How he wished he was, at this moment protecting the king.

And Marian, the love he knew not until she had almost died. Marian kept his hopes alive, even though he knew he would die today. He missed her, and now that he knew how much he loved her, his desire to be her husband was strong as steel. He kept his head hung, for fear the others would realize how selfish he was being, not thinking about Nottingham and the people.

Time creeped by. An hour. Then two.

Much was thinking about his life. What an idiot he had been, always more preoccupied with the next meal than saving the people, and always upset over Robin's plots and keeping secrets. He could have been a better man, better for Eve. He missed her. He had promised to find her, and now he never would have the chance. He would never be a husband or a Lord. What Eve deserved was a better man then he'd ever be. What he would give to have been stronger. He thought about his friends.

The outlaws became weary, delirious. It was too hot. The ability to think escaped them. No more feeling sorry for themselves or the others. They were dead and waiting to die, hoping it would come swiftly.

Much spoke for the first time in hours. "You know I love you all." His voice was raspy from the lack of water. "John, Djac, Will." He paused for air. "Even you, Allen. And Robin. Master."

Robin barely heard as Much said his name. His eyes were on the horizon, waiting for God to come and rescue them from their fate.

"When I was serving the king I was serving you," Much continued his habit of his talking getting the better of him.

Robin saw a face come over the horizon. He saw an angel, clad in white. Oh, by the glory of God, he was going to his eternal home.

"Everything I've done has been for you." Much continued.

Robin kept looking at his guardian angel. She was mounted on a horse, and Robin realized she wasn't an angel.

"Marian?" He breathed, sparsely believing it. He blinked his eyes, then each one individually, trying to focus on the figure coming from the other side of the horizon.

"Marian." He was relieved. Had she escaped? How had she found them? Was she really there to rescue them?"

"Look there- I can really see something- coming." Much looked in shock. The others looked up at his words. Marian was now in full view, on a brown chestnut horse.

"He's right." Allen stated.

Will started calling for help, as did the others.

"He's seen us!" Much grinned.

"God is smiling on us!" Djac said.

"Or Allah." Will looked back at Djac and they exchanged looks of happiness and love.

"Whoever it is, I love him!" Much put in.

By now, everyone was smiling except John and Robin. Djac squealed happily at the approaching sight.

"The Sheriff." Allen said, with a freshly dampened mood as the second horse appeared. Then a third.

"There is no God." Much breathed helplessly.

Three people atop three horses approached the outlaws. Marian looking solemn, the Sheriff grinning at them all, and the king's guard was simply bemused. The guard and the sheriff demounted. The guard went to Marian to remove her from the horse and the sheriff walked closer to the outlaws.

"See, that's the trouble with foreign travel. You run into all the same people you see at home." The sheriff chuckled and ginned wide enough that his missing tooth was clearly visible.

"You left a friend behind. I understand you've met my colleague, James."

Marian was now off her horse, and James was holding her tightly. "We meet again." James smiled, flashing his ring of the Black Knight's so all could see.

"You let the black knights buy you." Much said in disgust.

"Had to use the poll, put to good use."

"You're revolting!"

James shoved Marian around ("Get off me!") until he had her back to back with Robin, who was back to hanging his head.

"A revolt is when the people rise up against their leader. Now I'm not revolting, I'm cooing." He chuckled. "Plotting a sudden and decisive change in leader."

"What about murder?" Marian was now tied behind Robin, and Robin had raised his head to speak up.

"Oh well you see, the king will wander out into the desert- alone, unarmed, ready to meet his enemy, then-"

Much interrupted, "The king wants peace. you're killing a man who's trying to keep peace."

"Yes," The sheriff droned, "Life's usually so much fairer."

"Just let Marian go," Robin said calmly. "She's got nothing to do with-"

"She's got _everything_ to do with this!" He was standing next to Allen. "Hmm? All along we thought we had a spy in your camp." He slapped Allen with his gloves then walked over to Robin. "But you had one in ours." He grinned maliciously.

Robin's eyes were cut into slits. "You see, there will always be people who work for me, because I fight for justice."

"Oh, blah-de-blah-de-blah, but this-" He reached around Robin and grabbed Marian's throat. "This one is a special one, hmm? Because you were still hoping, eh, wern't you, that after all this you'd end up as man and wife and share sunny Sherwood hall. So, now you have your bride." He chuckled and turned to leave. "I'd love to stay, but I don't tan well. Do excuse us, we have a king to kill. Come along James." They mounted and rode off.

Robin waited until the dust settled. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

"We fought and we lost."

"At least we would have died trying."

Little John spoke for the first time since being strung up. "I wanna die in England. Sherwood."

"C'mon John, today's a good day to die, you're always saying it." Said Much.

"Today is not a good day to die! I want to die within the arms of my wife, with my son, John. by my side."

"John, you're dying for England. Even if you're not there."

"I'm not being funny," Allen began, speaking with no emotion. "The king of England was the one who put us here in the first place."

"The sheriff spun him a story! The moment we arrived here we were marked men." Allen shook his head. "It's not the king's fault.

Marian took a shaky breath. "Say the words then, handsome."

"What words?"

"I, Robin take you, Marian."

"Now?"

"Now is a good time I think." she looked around. "We are in the company of the best witnesses England has to offer.

"I Robin," He paused and took a shaky breath. "take you, Marian to be my lawful wedded wife. To have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer," Much had started crying, Robin's throat was closing in, tears he did not want to release.

"In sickness." Marian provided

"In sickness or in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part."

Marian smiled. "I Marian, take you, Robin of Locksley, master of the bow champion of the poor and lord of my heart to be my lawful wedded husband. I promise to love, and to cherish you, for better or for worse, from this day forward, as long as we both shall live." She half-laughed, seeing Much crying so steadily. "Much, don't cry."

Much looked up, shook his head, and opened his mouth to speak.

"He's not crying, he's laughing on the wrong side of his face."

Everyone looked, and to their delight, Carter was walking toward Little John with a knife.

"Carter! We thought you'd left us!" Robin, his men and his wife were all laughing joyously.

"Sorry, out here you can lose your head."

Little John was free and began to untie Much while Carter began to untie Marian.

"I thought I didn't like you!" Much marveled at his savior.

"I know." said Carter.

"Well, I do now-" Much's legs gave in and he fell to the ground. Allen and Will were now the only ones still tied, and were quickly being released.

"Found you," Robin turned and hugged his wife, both overjoyed at the turn of events.

"We have horses. We have weapons."

"And we have a king to rescue." Robin kept hold of Marian's hand. "Come on!e"

"We are Robin hood." Much breathed quietly.

"What?" Carter asked.

"We'll explain later."

"No. Everybody say it. We are Robin Hood. Say it!"

They chipped in, "We are Robin Hood!"

~*~

**Please leave a review! Remember, I stop copying next chapter =)**


	2. Checkmate

**To all Gisborne fans take note that I will not write Marian and Gisborne as a couple, but I do add a little 'pizzazz' for them. If you absolutely LOVE him, please don't read further because I'm not too kind to him. Oh, if you are a Guy fan, please tell me why you prefer him to Robin? I simply don't understand his appeal.**

~*~

Moments later, they found the king on his horse, on a small stretch of road.

"The desert decided." Much said, pointedly looking at the king.

Half a mile away, Gisborne and the Sarasin were watching, waiting, as the assassin walked toward the man clad in the king's cloak.

"Where were you, we thought you'd miss the show." Gisborne said as the sheriff lay on his stomach next to him.

"Oh, uh, dilly dally."

"Where's Marian?"

"She's, ah, tied up." Gisborne was annoyed, but the sheriff ignored his look. "This is good." he pointed toward the assassin. "Very good." He was grinning like a child with a new toy.

The assassin rode faster toward the man in the king's cloak, who had already dismounted. The assassin dismounted as well, walked toward the other man, and took his face covering off. "I am not really Salah ad-Din." He took his sword out, but before he could swing, the king's red cloak dropped, and Robin brandished his sword as well.

"I am not really King Richard."

The sheriff was mad, and uttered the name of Robin Hood like it was poison in his mouth.

"You are supposed to be dead!"

"Many times over, my friend. Many times."

The assassin attacked, and Robin blocked. Robin, quick on his feet moved around the assassin and they started fighting.

"Now do you believe us?" Much asked the king. They, along with Marian and the gang, were also watching from a safe distance.

"I betrayed your loyalty. How may I ever repay you?" His gaze landed on Marian, sorrow in his eyes at the knowledge of what he has done to his loyal subjects.

"Actually," Much began, capturing the king's full attention. "I know this is not the time for it but there is a place in Nottingham called Bonchurch-"

"Much!" Little John said the name angrily.

"Sorry, forget about it," Much said to the king.

The sword play continued, and Marian watched intently. "He needs us." She said and stood up, followed by the rest of them. They mounted and rode down the hill toward the fight. The sheriff got up, furious that things had not gone according to plan. Gisborne slammed his fist into the sand, then got up and raced to his horse. The Sarasin also mounted, and the three waited for the assassin.

The assassin saw Robin's allies coming, and turned to mount his horse. Robin, who had fallen onto the sand, hurriedly got up and mounted his own horse. On the hill, the Sarasin also mounted, and the three waited for the assassin.

"Robin," The king said, catching up, "Forgive me."

"I already have." He said looking toward the assassin who had caught up to the other three. They were gaining distance, and headed toward the city. "Let's finish this now!"

They followed their enemies to the city, where the Sheriff and his men split up to try and assassinate the king. The Sarasin assassin aimed his crossbow, and narrowly missed Much, who then fell off his horse. Robin and Marian, who had been right behind, dismounted and rushed to their friend.

"This is a trap. You alright?"

"Eh-heh."

"Where's the king?"

"He went after the sheriff."

Robin glanced at Marian. "Go after the Sarasin, I need to find the King. Much, let's go, and be prepared to kill any of the sheriff's men."

Robin got up and ran on foot. Marian went after the Sarasin and Much followed his master through the confusing streets.

"Keep them head down," the sheriff said to Gisborne. "I'll go around the back."

Gisborne had his bow ready, and started to move, cautiously. He had his sights on Carter, and let the arrow go. It narrowly missed as Carter moved his head from around the corner.

"You must get out of here," Carter said to the king. "Leave them to me."

The king rode off and Carter ran after Gisborne.

Meanwhile, Robin finally caught sight of the king after climbing to one of the roofs in the town, but a one of the sheriff's men was behind him. The king saw, and threw his sword into the man's chest, saving Robin. Robin followed the king from the rooftops. He saw the Sarasin and quickly aimed with his bow, and released his arrow in time to return the favor and save the king.

James had somehow managed to find Robin on a roof, but was no match for quickness with his sword as Robin was with his arrow. James fell, and another Black Knight bit the dust.

Robin quickly rushed to re-find the king, and he did, just in time to see the sheriff.

"Long live the king!" He said with an arrow pointed at King Richard's back. Robin shot first, but slightly too late. The sheriff groaned in agony as the arrow went through his left arm, and he let go of his own arrow that found it's way into the kings right shoulder. The king too let out a cry of agony, calling attention to himself, just before he blacked out.

Robin had caught up with Much and John, and sent John to put shackles on the Good ol' Sheriff of Nottingham, while he and Much ran to where they had last heard the king.

Marian was the first to the king's side, and broke the arrow so she could sit the unconscious man up against the well. While she was fetching the king water, she heard a sword being unsheathed. She stood and faced Gisborne, keeping in front of the king. Behind Gisborne, she saw Carter, ready with his sword.

"Gisborne! Drop the sword or I will kill you!"

Marian glanced behind her, and saw Much with his sword, and Robin, aiming and ready to shoot his bow if necessary.

"Get out of my way, Marian, I do not want to hurt you."

"You might as well, Guy. You had your chance, and lost it as soon as you decided to kill the king."

"No do_ not_ say that!"

Unknown to Gisborne, Robin nodded slightly to Carter.

"You are too late, Guy!" Although the agony in his eyes pained her, she knew where her heart belonged. "You have always been too late, my heart has already been captured. I've been a spy for Robin this whole time! He, and he alone holds my heart."

"You've lied to me this whole time? Played with my emotions like I'm a puppet?"

"I did feel something for you Guy, but I never had the intention of marrying you. I used you."

Gisborne's entire manner showed defeat. The tip of his sword faltered and hit the ground. He heard a shuffle behind him, just in time to turn and block Carter's attack. Gisborne thanked him with his own attack, and the fight began.

Robin lowered his bow, and he, Much, and Marian tried to lift the king. They failed, but Djac had found them, and rushed over.

"Is he alright?"

"Just unconscious." Marian supplied. "We need to get him out of here before Guy decides he's more important than Carter."

Djac quickly put some things together with a small bang to make a concoction. It was smoking and strong, but it awoke the king immediately. With the king awake, Robin and Much were able to help the large man into one of the buildings close by.

Robin had Djac and Marian stay with the king. He asked Much to gather the others. He then went, once more, to the courtyard and raised his bow. "Drop the sword Gisborne, or I will shoot." The fighting halted, and Gisborne looked between the sword of Carter and Robin's arrow.

"Fine. I yield." He dropped his sword. Carter watched as it fell, and Gisborne jabbed him with his dagger. Robin reacted immediately, running an arrow through both his legs so he could not run.

"Checkmate."

~*~

**The original episode has Marian being really nasty to Gisborne, and I personally hated that because it's out of character for her. But I also hated it, because those words put a sword in her stomach which made me furious at the authors.. I'm no longer furious, my reality is in this story. Anyway, I'm done copying from the episode! Yay! (took longer than forever to type) Please tell me what you think!**


	3. Escape

**Well, now that the episode is over, it's up to me to write what happens. I'm doing research on the subject, but don't worry, I wont give you a history lesson. =P Just sit back, relax, grab your favorite snack, and enjoy the chapter!**

~*~

Only days after the attempt on his life was made, King Richard was well healed from his wound. Well enough that he married Will and Djac at Bassam's temple. The newlyweds decided they would stay in town for a week, and then return to England as man and wife to officially start their lives together.

It was the third and final day of the Turkish wedding, the day the drummers stopped drumming, and the day they were announced as man and wife. Djac had only one relative, her uncle, and Will could not even send a letter fast enough for his brother to be able to attend, but they were content that their friends were there and able to witness their union.

Almost immediately after the wedding, Robin spoke quietly to the king just before he and Marian disappeared. Allan was searching for Robin, as he wished to speak to him about giving him a second chance and letting him rejoin the gang. Much sat alone, eating the spicy cake, contemplating what he would do first when he arrived home. Sleep, eat, or forget everything else and start his search for Eve .

Djac, Will, and several Sarasin couples were dancing around Little John, who was merrily dancing by himself, as he had had too much of the unfamiliar drink. But the newlyweds paid no notice at the merry chaos, as they were content in their own little corner of the dance floor, blissfully holding each other under the glowing moon.

The Sheriff and Gisborne had been stripped of their titles and they currently sat in the nearby jail, waiting to be sent back to England as prisoners; traitors to be hanged. By the kings command, Carter had left for England with a physician the day after receiving his injury, so that he cold heal and rest up.

"Wait." Much looked around. "Where's Robin? And Marian?" He continued looking.

"I'm not bein' funny." Allan sat next to Much, realizing his search was useless. "I think they ran off with the king. I can't find him, either."

"He's a hard man to miss." Much noted. Bitterly, he added: "Bet they're all out 'gathering honey', having a laugh about it."

"Eh? Honey?" Allan looked perplexed.

Much looked at him, and did a double take. "It's a euphemism. You'd know that if you hadn't left the camp and betrayed us in the first place!"

"Hey-"

~*~

Robin and Marian were outside the city, their horses standing near. They were laying under the stars, admiring the night sky.

"I do like spending time with you, Robin."

He smiled. "When we get back, thing's will be better. The Sheriff and Gisborne will locked away, getting ready to swing. And without their leader, the Black Knights will fall."

"I doubt the Black Knights will fall so easily, they are not just one man. But when peace is finally returned to us, I cannot say I will not enjoy it."

"We should get married."

Marian sat up and turned to him. "Now?"

Robin turned to lay on his side, and shrugged. "Things will be better at home. Now that King Richard has pardoned me and my men, I will have my lands back, and we can start a life together. And, if necessary, we can continue to fight for good and justice for the people of Nottingham."

She mimicked him, and laid on her side. "Yes, but why are you so hasty? Robin, we will be married, in Locksley, when the time comes. We do not need to rush."

Robin held her gaze and spoke seriously. "For the five years I spent here, fighting alongside King Richard, I dreamt the day I would see you again, and I dreamt the day you were to be unveiled in front of me. I had no hope that you would be unmarried when I returned, but you were. It gave me hope. When I feel I am suffocating, you are the only one who allows me to breathe. I have long known we were made for each other, Marian. Possibly since the day we met."

"I do not believe you've known for that long." Marian looked at him through her lashes, hoping he caught her joke.

"You mock my love for you." He teased.

"How can I not mock that statement, Robin? We were children, I was not yet five. You are not making your point as to why we need to marry _now_."

"We've already made our vows, at your insistence. What has changed? Is it Gisborne? Do you still have feelings for him?"

Marian shook her head. "Before all this, we had a plan. Bringing the king home is more important than being married."

"The king comes before everything else." Robin agreed. "But he's safe for now. If we will be married soon anyway, why not make it sooner?"

Marian bit her lip, smiling. "We're getting married, then?"

Robin's cheeky grin was her answer.

"But, I must ask for one thing." Marian spoke gravely, her eyebrows raised.

"Name it, my love."

"Good. We wait two days then." At that, Robin groaned and fell back with his hands on his face.

~*~

The next morning was as every other morning in Acra, bright and sandy. Djac and Will had left the night before, John was sleeping off his glories, Allan was forced into accompanying Marian to the market, and Much and Robin were aimlessly walking around that same market Marian and Allan occupied.

"Marian, do you think Robin will forgive me?"

She looked up from a roll of fabric. "I imagine so. After all, you saved his life."

"Yea, but he's saved me countless times, we'll never be even unless he stops saving me. But then I'd die. Yea, we'll never be even."

Marian smiled, thinking it funny. "Does it matter if you're even or not?" She continued looking at the fabric. "You were there, in the middle of the desert, tied to a post with the rest of us. Robin will consider you, even if only at my insistence."

"You'd vouch for me?"

"I believe a man can change. And even if you haven't yet, I know you want to."

"You hold a lot of faith in your fellow man, don't you?"

Marian paused, feeling the silkiness of the white and gold cloth she was admiring. "What do you mean by that?"

"You put faith in Gisborne, and he still tried to kill the king."

"One cannot change if no one believes in him." Marian looked Allan straight in the eyes. "I believe in you. You were greedy for a time, but your heart was with Robin when it mattered. I believe you to be a good man, Allan A Dale. And Robin is fair-minded when he chooses to be."

Allan was shocked, but he let the matter drop.

"I know you have no taste for it, but I would like your opinion. What do you think of this?"

~*~

"I was right, you know. Everyone splitting into couples. I want you to know that I have no intention of marrying John! Or anybody, at all."

Robin laughed. "Don't worry, John doesn't bite. Just be nice when you reach your nuptial bed."

"That's absolutely disgusting! I will not have transsexual conversations with you, Master, no matter how much I love you!" And he went on about the things that entered his brain, but Robin decided to ignore him and watch his surroundings.

As they reached the center of the market, Robin noticed two men in dark cloaks, just entering a small ally. One was much shorter than the other, but he was much quicker as the larger figure had to use crutches to move.

"-and then what are we supposed to do? Without you, we-"

"Shh!" Robin waited until the figures turned a corner before he silently ran after them.

"Master, where-" Much tried following his master.

Robin ran backwards, facing Much. "Get our horses and meet me at the gate!"

"Bu-"

"Stay hidden!" Robin followed them for close to half an hour as they made their way through the city. At the gate, they boarded a battered wooden coach driven by another man clad in a black cloak. It took awhile for the man with crutches to get up. As he was on his third attempt to get into the carriage, his hood fell off just before two hands from inside dragged him in.

Robin clenched his jaw. "Gisborne. What could you be up to?"

~*~

**So there it is, and now that I myself have been unmasked by showing you my own writing, I am curious to see what you think. I really hope you like it. And if you don't, please share it in a review. Criticism is one of the best things a writer can ask for. =)**


	4. Trapped

**I keep seeing people saying they hated series 3. I haven't seen it yet, although I've seen so many spoilers on youtube.. From what I've seen, I hate it too, but I haven't actually **_**seen**_** it. So, what is it about series 3 you dislike so much? Oh nd I added just a little pizzazz in this chapter for all you G+M fans. I'll continue to add a little pizzazz for you throughout the story. But enough chatter, lets enjoy the chapter! Don't forget the popcorn =)**

~*~

Robin waited until the coach was moving before he put his fingers to his lips and whistled. Much came out of nowhere with Robin's horse.

Robin held his arms out and his eyes were wide. "Much! Where's your horse?"

"I-I-" taking a deep breath he continued. "If you must know, I figured you had discovered something and would need me to tell the others while you went off, gallivanting after them by yourself. As usual."

Robin smiled. "Good." He bowed toward the horse. "But you're going to be the one gallivanting by yourself. Stay out of sight, I must protect the king."

"What? Master-"

"Gisborne has escaped with the help of the Black Knights and I need eyes on that coach."

Much's jaw was nearing the floor as he watched his master running through the town.

"Oh- oh my-" He mounted and started off after the carriage.

~*~

Marian sat, thinking about things to come and things that have passed. She had no doubts of her love for Robin, but she did doubt her lack of feelings for Gisborne. She was convinced she would never be happy with Guy, his evil ways contrasted with her beliefs. But, deep down, he was a good man and she still believed he could change with the proper guidance.

She looked into the mirror, _"Who am I, really?"_ she stared at herself, looking for any kind of answer._ "I cannot sacrifice my happiness for one man's soul." _However, she was reminded that his soul had killed and tortured many others in the past. If she was able to save him, make him an honorable man, who knew how many lives she could save? _"But I do not love him."_

"These thoughts do me no good." she sighed.

She needed a distraction. So she turned, ready to admire her fabric. She was not good enough with a needle to sew it into a dress, but she had seen the Turks wearing something they called a 'wrap dress'. She did not know how to wrap it around where it would stay. as hard as she tried, she was getting nowhere. She gave up for the time being. She decided she needed fresh air, and went to open her door to go outside.

"Oh, Djac!" Marian hugged her. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be enjoying your first days as a married woman with Will."

"We were only across the street. We heard you and Robin were going to follow us down the isle. We wanted to be here for you as you have been there for us many times."

"Oh, Djac, you are a savior! I need help with this fabric, I cannot seem to-"

"Marian! John! Allan!" They heard the door slam against the wall as it was shoved open. "Will? What are you doing back this early?"

Marian rushed down the stairs, Djac right behind her.

"Robin, what is the matter?" Marian demanded. Little John entered as well.

He looked at her, breathing heavily from his run. Distress shone in his eyes. "The king is unsafe. Black Knights are here. They've helped Gisborne escape, and I had no choice but to send Much after him so we would at least have someone keeping an eye on them." He took a deep breath to calm himself. "Where is King Richard?"

Allan walked in in time to hear the final question. "Did I miss something? I thought the king left for the battleground. Haven't seen him since the end of the wedding."

Robin realized his mistake, and hung his head for a split second, then he turned and sprinted toward the stables. "Robin!" Marian was right behind him, everyone else behind her.

"The king is in the coach with Gisborne and the Black Knights, and even if he isn't, he's been missing for a day. Our best chance of finding him is by catching up with Much, and attacking the carriage. Now, I only saw three Black Knights, one being Gisborne on crutches. The coach could only hold four people. We need to catch up before they reach the port. Mount up!" Robin mounted, then realized that _everyone _there was doing as he had instructed. "Hang on. Djac, Will, you should stay, and enjoy being married."

"what, and let you have all the fun?" Djac snickered.

"Robin, we can help." Will said, searching his friend for any sign of resignation. There was none.

"No, because even if the king did in fact wander off for peace and quiet, we need someone here." Robin looked at everyone else, Marian was the only one mounted, and she was already out of the stable. "We cannot waste any more time, we must hurry, in the name of the King!"

After they were out of the city, Marian tilted her head to Robin slightly. "Our lives will never be peaceful, you realize. This is no time for a wedding!"

Robin laughed. "If only the king were here, I'd ask him to wed us right now!"

"Now?" Marian was looking at with eyes wide in shock. "On horseback? We should be married in a church!"

"Oh, but where's the fun in that?"

~*~

When the gang reached the sand dune over looking the port, they covered their faces with their hoods. They split up and kept their distance from each other to avoid detection. Everyone dismounted so they would be less noticeable, Allan being the only exception. They were looking for Much and his horse. the carriage, or anyone in a dark cloak.

Robin took the southern most part of the port. Keeping his head down and his eyes up, he leaned against one of the port's taverns. He could see the docks from where he was standing, but the carriage was not near any of the ships. He could not see Much or his horse from where he was standing. He decided to enter the tavern.

He looked around. There was a man at a table, reading something, and a wench behind the bar. She had dark skin and even darker hair. She was darker than any Sarasin he had seen. She was beautiful, the perfect image of sin.

"Is there a ship leaving for England anytime soon?" Robin asked the sinful lady.

"You are not looking for a ship." She did not look up from her embroidery, but Robin noticed she had a strange accent.

"But I am looking for some passengers." Robin grinned at her, hoping he could flirt the knowledge out of her.

"Someone is waiting for you." She said, looking up at him through her lashes. "Someone and.. some_thing_."

"What?" Robin looked at her in confusion.

"The treasure that brings hope is missing, and so is a friend. Am I wrong?"

Robin put his hands together as if to pray. "Can you or can you not? I am looking for people who wear black cloaks, and a friend of mine who has my horse."

"I can help you." She nodded slightly. "To find your treasure you must first find your friend. You will know you are on the right path when someone else finds you."

"How do I know I can trust you? How do I know this isn't a trick?"

"You cannot know for certain. To trust me is to take a leap of faith. You must ask yourself if the treasure is worth this leap."

Robin smiled a half smile, still confused. "Are you some kind of fortune teller?"

"I am a slave." She stood and stared at him straight n the eyes. "Your enemy is near. The time is right. You must leave."

Robin left the tavern more confused than when he had entered it. All he had wanted to know was if the Black Knights had already left on a ship for England, and the wench somehow managed to talk circles around the question. Robin didn't have anything else to go on, so he didn't think a leap of faith would cause him too much damage.

He started walking North toward the other tavern in the port, but something felt wrong. He slowly made a circle, taking in his environment, not knowing which direction to take. On a whim, he dashed down an alley next to the tavern and went to hide behind a barrel of mead, but he stopped short.

"Much!" Robin sat on the other side of the alley facing his friend. "What are you doing here? Where are the Black Knights?" Much had his arms around his legs, and he was shivering.

"They've got the king." He rocked back and forth. "They saw me and captured me and made me watch as they tortured the king for their own personal pleasure." He roughly shook his head, Robin dared not interrupt; he listened carefully. "Gisborne enjoyed himself. Seems to think it's the kings fault he lost Marian." He shuttered despite the unbearable heat. "They almost drowned me for information on you and the gang, I didn't give in. I would've broken, I imagine. But they left me alone and I was able to climb out a window. He raised his hands. They were tied together.

"We will get the king and avenge both of your sufferings today." He untied his friend. "Now, I have good reason to believe that Gisborne is here, somewhere close-"

"Now why would you think that, Locksley? I'm no where near you."

Robin and Much turned and saw Gisborne gloating at them with a masked Black Knight pointing a bow in their direction. But they were not afraid until they heard a deep growl from behind them.

~*~

**Dun dun dun. I know, it's a poor cliffhanger. But I've got writers block and can't, for the life of me, figure out how to put what's going to happen next on paper. Cheers! ~ Don't forget to write a review!**


	5. Got'cha

**Please visit my profile, I've created a poll! I want everyone to vote! Favorite Robin Hood Couple. If you do not see the couple you preferred, let me know, and I can add it so you can vote! Thanks! Whoops.. I was calling the Sheriff's gang the Dark Knights but they're actually called the Black Knights. Anyway, who besides me thinks Much deserves true love? Oh, Google images of Sherwood forest. I only saw a few, but they were beautiful. =)**

~*~

Marian turned a corner, and saw the docks. She moved closer, careful not to act suspicious. Right in front of a ship named The Primrose, she saw an old battered-up carriage. She turned again, and looked for someplace she could easily go in and ask about the ships leaving port. She saw a tavern not three yards away, and headed toward it.

The tavern was loud, mainly due to children because there were only a few occupants. She went to the bar where she saw a heavy-set bartender washing some dishes, his back to her.

"Excuse me, sir?" He turned. He had a large nose and pockmarks all over his face. "Is there a ship leaving for England?"

He nodded. "The Primrose, leaving in an hour. You can still buy passage if you'd like."

"Thank you." Only an hour?

Marian left the tavern. She idly walked toward the Mediterranean Sea. She had never been so far from home before, and a feeling of loneliness crept up her spine. She couldn't help but remember the day she met Robin. She had been playing by the Locksley pond with a doll her mother had given to her. She had been six, and Robin eight.

_"Hey, it's a girl!"_

_"Well what did you expect, Much? A frog?"_

_"No but girls aren't allowed near the pond."_

_"Says who?"_

_"You! When Brigit was trying to play with us that last time."_

_"Boys! Stop it! There is no use to argue over such silly things!"_

_"Sorry Much, you were right. It is a frog."_

_"I am not! You take that back!"_

Then she remembered the day she and Robin because friends, five years later. It was then that she first realized her feelings for him. He had been kneeling at the pond where they had first met.

_"Hello Robin."_

_"What do you want?"_

_"I heard about your father. I wanted to pay my respects."_

_"Go away."_

_"Where's Much?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"I know what it's like to lose a parent. I thought- I thought I could-"_

_"What, come here and tell me how great a man he was? Tell me you're sorry for things you cannot change? Go away, Marian, I've heard it all before."_

_She squared her shoulders, grabbed his arm and yanked him up. Then, she hugged him._

_"I am here to listen."_

Her thoughts drifted through all her memories of Robin, until it came to the one she treasured most dearly. Five years later.

_"Oh, hello Robin."_

_"Hello Sheriff Edward. You remember what we talked about?"_

_"Oh yes, of course. Marian, you have a visitor."_

_"Robin. I am surprised to see you."_

_"I decided I did not want to visit my cousin. As you know, we've been betrothed since we were infants. Well today.. I break that betrothal."_

_"What? Robin-"_

_"I'd like to ask your hand in marriage." He had gotten on one knee, and held her hand in his. "I want it to be our choice that we get married, not that of our fathers."_

It was a bittersweet memory, only because two years after that, Robin left for war, leaving Marian to pick up the pieces of her heart. All the pieces of her heart that she would always love him with.

~*~

Robin kept his calm. Much, on the other hand, was clearly afraid. But so was Gisborne, who could easily see the creature that was growling. Robin had stayed put, not daring the temper of the creature. He kept his eyes on Gisborne's face. His wide eyes were locked on what was behind them.

"It'll get to you first, Locksley. Then Marian will turn to me for a shoulder to cry on. It seems that no matter what happens, I still win."

Whatever was behind them had decided to charge. Robin could hear it running. In a matter of seconds, it was right behind them, but they felt no collision. The beast had jumped straight over them, and attacked Gisborne, who couldn't run due to the crutches.

"Life's a piece of cake then, is it?" Much smiled, proud of himself, Robin laughed. The creature was a large dog.

"He's skin and bones, poor thing. Looks like he's knocked our friend out, though." the dog slowly turned to face them. He cocked his head curiously, then barked and jumped to stand on his hind legs for a split second. Robin knelt, realizing the dog was no longer a threat.

"He's an ugly little thing, isn't he Robin."

"Little? He's almost as tall as the Sheriff!"

"What should we do with him?"

"Probably should tie him up and gag him, then put him somewhere safe until we can question him about where the king is."

"I meant the dog!"

"Oh. Well, we cannot leave him to starve but we cant take him with us either. We need to worry about the king, first and foremost."

"Last I saw, they were in the other tavern, to the North. The king was in one of the rooms upstairs."

Robin nodded. "Good. Hang on, there's something I need to do." Robin rushed off.

"Oh sure, leave me with a dog and an unconscious villain!"

When he entered the tavern again, he went straight to the wench. "How did you know all that? My friend and my enemy, everything."

She smiled slightly. "In my home country, I was a gypsy. I was taught these things."

"You did not answer my question."

"And you do not need to waste time."

He smiled crookedly. "Agreed." Moments later, he came out with a chunk of meat. He handed it to the dog who most graciously slobbered it up. "We need to save the king, we cannot waste anymore of our time with Gisborne, leave him there. We must hurry."

"What's the plan?" They headed North, the dog following behind Robin.

"First we make sure the Black Knights are still in the other tavern, then we gather everyone up, fight for the king-"

"If they haven't already killed him-"

"Aren't you being cheery? And we _kill _any Black Knight standing in our way, in the name of the king, for committing treason."

As they made it through the port, they managed to bump into Allan who had gotten no information, and Little John who was surprisingly hard to find. When they reached the North side of the port, they hid in the shadows, and searched for Marian, the Black Knights, or any sign of the king.

Robin found Marian on the dock, sitting with her feet hanging over. She looked dazed, as if dreaming. He wondered about her thoughts, then smiled.

"Marian?" She jumped up and turned to face him.

"Oh Robin, you startled me!"

"What were you thinking about?"

"I was remembering.. My father."

Robin nodded. "It will get easier. You were there to show me how to live with death, and now I am here for you. But we cannot think such things untilwe are back in England, and the king is safe. We think the Sheriff and his men are in the tavern up the hill-"

"No." Marian shook her head. "The Primrose. Over there. It is leaving not a quarter from now, bound for England. I believe they will be on board, with the king held hostage."

Robin smiled a small crooked grin. He placed his hand on her cheek, and gave her a kiss. "You are wonderful."

~*~

Gisborne woke up, his face planted in the dirt, and immediately realized his circumstances. With time and lots of effort, he managed to get up and hobble all the way to the North side. To maneuver the crutches in his haste, drained his strength. But to his relief, The Primrose was still anchored, but he could hear the captain shouting orders to move out.

"Wait! I am a passenger!" He hobbled his way up the plank just before the men went to move it. When he was on board, he went down into the hull, then went to the small, crowded room where the other Black Knights were. He smirked when he saw King Richard, unconscious and shoved in a tight corner.

"Has he been much trouble?"

"Not as much as you, Gisborne. It's about time you show up, we were about to leave without you. What's that? A tear? Well la-de-da-de-da, GET OVER IT!"

"I can explain-"

There was a commotion above them.

"What on Earth-"

"Oh, _hello _Gisborne, Sheriff. Did you miss us?" The three men in the tight space turned to see Marian, Allan, and Robin pointing their bows their way, and Little John standing menacingly behind them. But what captured their attention the most was the fearsome-looking dog. He was barring his teeth at them, and growling in a very deep tone. "Meet my new friend," Robin continued. "Make a single sudden move, and he will devour you alive."

Little John gave a chuckle and said sadistically; "Got'cha."

~*~

**Don't forget to vote in my poll! Please review! Thanks all!**


	6. Broken

Ok, so I've been trying to thank my readers through messages and I get busy enough that I forget who I've thanked, then I get too busy to thank everyone else! I'm sorry guys! So here goes. **Big thank you to my recurring reviewers, shannonisthebestest, beaniesgirl and gatewatcher! I would like to thank Rebecca, nathol99 and gatewatcher for your input and correcting my mistakes =) last but not least, I thank novindallf, lady kate, Love Jonas101 and everyone previously mentioned for reading and reviewing. You have made it worth it to share my story!**

~*~

Special note: This is my third attempt at Chapter Six. I'd posed my second attempt, but decided it wavered from the original storyline too much. That, and I _really_ hated the end. This was very difficult to write. To Guy Fans: The original had G+M pizzazz, but it didn't fit and Marian wasn't herself. Sorry if there was any confusion!

~*~

Gisborne was the first to surrender, given he was already wounded and weak from his previous exertions. He glared at Robin as the other men's hoods came off. There was the Sheriff, but there was a surprise in the third man's identity.

Marian's jaw dropped. She felt a tightening in her chest, her eyes became watery, and her bow lowered slightly. "Father?"

"Sir Edward!" Robin bellowed, more anger radiating from his very core than he had ever let before. "So, you betray your daughter and your country, and made us all to believe you to be dead?"

"Why?" Marian's lip was quivering, her tears falling like rain. "Why would you do something so horrid?"

"'Why would you do something so horrid?'" The Sheriff mimicked in a high-pitched voice. "Because he was tired of precious King Richard! Tired of putting up with you, stupid little girl, always wiping your nose and helping you get cleaned up when you fell in the mud, tired of all the 'right' things in this world - he wants change! Just like the rest of us."

"Let him speak, Vaysey." Robin pulled harder on his bow. "Or the person I kill after you will be your precious Prince John."

"He cannot." Gisborne spoke up from his seat on the floor. "His tongue has been cut out, courtesy of the Sheriff."

"If he is on your side, why did you feel the need to cut out his tongue?" Robin asked.

"He may be on _our_ side, but he isn't _with_ us. 'Oh, don't kill the king, never kill the king, take over the throne instead', blah-de-blah-de-blah, here snip-snip, yes. He is much more bearable to live with now." The Sheriff shrugged his shoulders in a cheerful manner.

"I disown you, father." Marian said through her tears.

"No need." Allan said, letting go of his bow. It hit Edward in the chest. His eyes went wide and his entire being went rigid as he fell to the ground.

"Allan!" Marian looked at him with wide eyes.

"What? I'm not being funny, but it's about time you get married. I couldn't let Robin do it," He turned to Robin, "I know you wanted to, mate," He turned back to Marian. "But I couldn't let you be mad at him, naw, we wanna see this wedding happen."

"You kill my father because you want to see me get married?"

"You are getting married?"

"Hold your tongue, Gisborne, or lose it." Robin kept his arrow tight with the Sheriff in his sights. "Allan, do not act out of turn. John, tie the Sheriff up." They made room in the small doorway for the big man. After he had tied and gagged the Sheriff, he did the same to Gisborne, per Robin's instructions. They put up their weapons.

"Marian, will you untie the king? And see if he will wake up. John, Allan, if you would help me with this baggage.." He grinned. Little John picked up the Sheriff, throwing him over his shoulder with ease, and Robin and Allan each grabbed an end of Gisborne and carried him up, the now-peaceful dog following behind Robin cheerfully.

They put their prisoners on the docks, under the eyes of Little John and Much. Much had caused a distraction so the ship would not leave while his friends were on board. The captain, however, gave up his questions and had the crew stop doing what they were doing so Robin and his men could do what they needed to.

Robin and Allan returned to the small room to gently pick up and carry Marian's father. Marian was still tending to the untied king. As they took her father out, she held back fresh tears. All these years.. She would have rather never known about his secret life, to have him die in her eyes a peaceful man was better than a traitor. She was nearing the release of her own arrow on her father when Allan had released his. She was sure it was a good thing. She would not want to be known as a traitor to her family by killing her father.

The king stirred as she wiped fresh water on a fresh wound.

"Marian.. where am I?"

"On a ship. We found you just in time, you were being held hostage and the ship was about to set sail." She smiled gently at him. "Your Majesty, you must bargain for peace and return home. Your people need you."

He nodded. "I know, dear Marian, but the Turk refused my offer of peace. They refuse to share the Holy Land with us."

"That is unwise. Your Majesty, forgive me for being bold. Would you consider surrendering?"

He laughed heartily, despite the pain he felt everywhere. "Perhaps, now that I am injured beyond repair, I can return home. Bur I will not surrender. They do not call me the Lionheart because I easily back down."

She sighed. "Men and their pride." She put her hand to her lips. "Forgive me-"

"Marian?" She looked at her fiancé. Despite her growing sadness, the loneliness was edging away as her upcoming marriage became real to her. "Do you think he is well enough to travel back to the city?"

"I am not sure,. I am sure, though, that Djac needs to be the one to tend to him and not me."

He nodded. They left not long after. Much had somehow lost his horse, and Marian donated hers so that the king and Much could ride together. She rode on the back of Robin's horse.

"Robin?"

"Yes my love?"

"I do love you. And I am becoming excited over the wedding being so soon. But I do not think I am ready. To be married."

He sighed "I figured as much."

"Everything that has.. Robin.."

Robin pulled back on the reins of his horse. Surprisingly, the skinny dog who had apparently claimed Robin was keeping up in a steady pace.

"Is he supposed to be that thin?" Marian asked worriedly.

"I'd say no, but you cannot see his ribs." Robin inspected the dog. "And he is very fast. Maybe he's a sporting dog. Or perhaps he takes messages across borders."

He turned back to Marian. Seeing her look of utter despair, he took her in his arms. There was nothing he could say to ease the pain of her father's betrayal, especially followed so closely by his death.

"I was going to shoot him." Marian said, unable to stop the tears from flowing. "I do not know what to believe. He could not defend himself from the Sheriff's accusations."

"Believe what you need to in order to survive this tragedy." Robin held her tighter. "If you need to believe he was a good man, unable to get away, there is no proof saying one way or the other."

"No. I saw the look in his eyes. He was guilty of something."

"Guilty of lying then."

She pushed away and looked at Robin. "It is selfish of me, but I must think him a traitor. My own guilt for almost shooting him would over come me." Her knees went weak and Robin gently eased her to a sitting position on the sand. The dog came up, whimpering, and licked her hand. She pat his head gently. "What will you do with him?"

Robin shook his head. "I don't know. He is very compassionate."

"He would make a good addition to your gang." Robin chuckled softly. "Is it even possible to take him back to England?"

"Bringing a stray home is not what you want to talk about, is it?"

She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Robin-" She inhaled a shaky breath. "I am not sure I am right for you." Robin had been fiddling with his dagger, but looked up sharply when she said that, cutting his thumb accidentally. His eyebrows furrowed together, and his eyes showed the pain he could feel in his heart. He did not speak. He hoped for an explanation and did not want to anger the only woman he had ever loved.

Marian continued on another shaky breath. "I have loved you since childhood. And hated you. Argued with you. Laughed with you. We have been together so long, it seems we are perfectly natural to be with each other. What if we're not?"

"Marian, we've grown up together. The hardships we've suffered and the joys we've shared in our lives have bound us together. We have always been there for each other. Our friendship is a bond, a love that cannot be broken, for all eternity, until death."

Marian took a shaky breath. "Robin, I know we would be happy if we got married, but I have the chance to turn a man from his evil ways. This act could save so many others. I cannot save his potential victims unless I become his wife."

"This is not about Gisborne's happiness," Robin's eyes were pleading. "It's about yours. You left him at the alter for me; you said yourself you could never be happy with him-"

"But I can help so many, Robin-"

"You were unhappy, Marian! When you heard we found you a way out, you were overjoyed! Do you really want to put yourself through that the rest of your life?"

"I don't know. That's the problem."

"I made my vows, Marian. I meant them, and I intend to keep them. If you choose to wed another, I can only hope it's what you really want."

It was quiet on the way back. Robin rode more slowly than he had earlier. They both sat thinking of their futures. Marian debating her happiness verses the safety of others. Robin sat praying she would choose him.

~*~

Please tell me what you think! ~Lara


	7. Mending

**Again, I thank beniesgirl and shannoisthebestest for reviewing! I also want to thank Love Jonas101 for not giving up on me yet =) BTW, I edited chapter six. Reason why is in said chapter. Not much difference other than the ending, but still. -- Don't forget to vote for your favorite couple in my poll! I'm closing the poll as soon as the story ends. If you don't see your fave couple, message me and I'll add them =) WARNING. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINES SOME VERY CORNY/CHEESY LINES. But it's sweet and I couldn't help it. On with the story! Why do I smell pretzels?! .**

~*~

When the others made it back, they were too busy to notice the missing couple. As the horses stopped in front of the Bassam's, Will and Djac stopped working on the project for Marian they had committed themselves to. They took their places amongst the others. Will helped Allan carry the broken body of King Richard to the bed chamber Djac was converting into the medical chamber. Little John needed no help lifting the Sheriff and Gisborne, one over each shoulder, to the room they stored the birds. It would be their prison until they could travel to England and await their trial.

Much was the first one to retire to the kitchen. Out of habit, he started making something random. He didn't know what it was yet, he was just putting things together and taking them apart until he decided he was satisfied and started cooking their evening meal. Little John came in and blew air out of his mouth making a sound with his lips.

He laughed. "You don't get enough of that at home?"

Allan and Will joined them, and Will spoke. "Give him a break, it's not like there's much else to do."

"Yea, and I'm not being funny, but you do get a meal out of him."

"They will," Much puffed up his chest proudly. "But there will be none for you, Allan A Dale!"

"Fine. I'll go and fetch my favorite, squirrel."

"Has anyone seen Robin and Marian?" Will asked, looking around. "I can't remember them being with us when we got here."

"Honey. They like honey."

"Is he obsessed?" Allan asked. John just laughed.

Djac entered the room for only enough time to say, "Please, someone boil hot water and bring it up to me." Then she disappeared.

Before the group could think about what she'd asked of them, they heard the missing horse outside the Bassam's. Will went to boil the water while the others went into the foyer to greet their leader and his lady. They were surprised when only one entered.

"Where's Robin?"

She bit her lip. "He has gone for a walk. He needed fresh air." She looked each person in the eyes. All but one seemed to get the hint.

"I'm not being funny-"

"Give it a rest! We are _tired_ of you 'not being funny' all the blooming time- why can't I not be funny? Everyone listens to you, they never listen to me, they think I'm always being 'funny'- not any more! I am going to find Robin and knock some sense into him!"

Allan turned back to Marian, ignoring Much as he stomped out the door. "Is ev'ry thing alright? I mean, hasn't he had enough air? You two been gone for ages."

"Best if you left it alone."

Marian smiled. "Thank you John. I am going to retire to my chamber." As the other two went into the kitchen, will came out with a pot of steaming water.

"Hello Marian. Join me in giving this to Djac?" He caught up with her on the stairs. "She has a surprise for you, in your bed chamber. Mind it isn't finished but-"

Marian smiled and walked with Will to deliver the water.

~*~

Much found his master and his masters new found pet sitting as if they were homeless in the middle of the market. Robin looked at him as he approached but didn't share what was eating at him. Much sat on the other side of the dog and guessed.

"You argued, didn't you. And now the wedding is off." He sighed. When Robin didn't answer, he got worried. "Well, you must at least have something to say. After all, you've been in love with that girl since we were kids. Always teasing her about her freckles and the way she wore pants designed as skirts so she could ride like any other boy."

"She has feelings for Gisborne. She won't admit it."

"Oh. Well it can't all be bad. I mean she's known you longer, and she trusts you. She herself said she would rather die than wed a man like that."

"She has it in her mind that if she marries him, she can change him and if she changes him, she can save the people from his rath."

"Girls." Much made a 'tst' sound and tried to smile. "Silly girls, especially her. Remember the first time you called her a name? Frog! Haha, silly froggy girl by the pond."

He looked again at his master. Robin was barely moving, blocking the pain he was feeling. Much could tell that his master was in a great deal of pain, even though he only looked as if he was trying to solve a very difficult puzzle.

"Go home, Much."

"But-but Master-"

Robin looked at his friend, and for the first time in a long time, he did not demand it. He asked. "Please. Will you go back?"

~*~

"Oh Djac it's beautiful-" Marian was admiring the fabric she had chosen. White with simple gold lace. Djac and Will had managed to sew it into a dress, or at least almost.

"Try it on. We had to guess at your size."

Marian loved the dress. As she tried it on, she imagined her wedding in a few days, the wedding she had always dreamed of, with Robin waiting for her at the alter. She felt at peace.

"Oh, Djac." The conflict came flooding back. "I am stopping myself from being happy." She sat on the bed and put her head in her hands.

"That makes no sense." Djac commented with a cheerful tone and sat next to her. "You love Robin, no?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then what is the problem?"

"I'm scared." Marian sat up and looked at her friend. "For five years, I have known nothing but turmoil and I'm afraid when it's all over, Robin and I will no longer have anything in common. I'm holding on to the war and being the Night Watchman. I live for the danger. I love working with Robin, fighting against injustice. I do not know what it will be like when the need for fighters is over."

"And you know what it would be like as the Lady of Gisborne?"

"No- but it is much simpler to guess. I've known Robin my entire life, and yet I still do not have him pegged."

Djac smiled a sad half smile. "You should speak to them. Both of them." She then spoke slowly, hushed, to make Marian listen and hopefully understand. "I believe, with every corner of my heart, that if you choose Robin, he will strive to do everything in his power to make you happy. Because when you are happy, I see in his eyes that he is happy. I do not know Gisborne very well, but I do know that if you choose him, Robin's soul will surely die and he would never be the same."

~*~

After Djac made notes to where she needed to take in the dress, Marian decided to take her advice. She visited the bird room, John accompanying her per her request.

"Marian." Gisborne was surprised, she heard it in his voice.

"I am in great haste and will get straight to the point. You have been warned." She squared her shoulders. "You once told me that you love me." His face turned to utter shock. "Is it still true?"

"Yes, my feelings never stopped-"

"Why?"

He faltered momentarily. "Beg pardon?"

Marian took a deep breath. "I am in haste, do not forget. Why is it that you find yourself in love with me?"

"Why do you need to know?" Marian raised her eyebrows and turned to leave. "Wait-please Marian." She paused with her back to him. "When I first laid eyes on you, I saw an angel. When we kissed, I felt it, even days later. You are different than any other woman I have ever met. You are perfect."

Marian turned back to face him. "Thank you." With that, she turned and left, John following ever so quietly behind.

As she left the Bassam's to look for Robin, she bumped into Much.

"I take it you want to talk to Robin. I hate to disappoint but he isn't in a talking mood, not at all."

"Where is he?"

"You're welcome to try, my master always responds better to people other than myself."

"Much-"

"The market, lying in the road like a dog in the street.. I think he's taking after that ugly dog, who is _also_ laying like a dog.. in the.. street." Much watched as she hurried out the door, following the path he had just come from. "Good luck!"

~*~

Robin closed his eyes. He had given up. What had he been thinking? Marian wasn't coming after him. She wasn't the kind of woman to come running after the person she had just had a disagreement with. She had her own things to worry about, she had her whole _future_ to think about, and all he could think about was her smile, and how wonderful she smelled. He had been missing her long enough that he could imagine her fragrance.

He opened his eyes as a shadow was cast over his face.

"Robin."

"Marian."

"I must ask something of you." He nodded. "Why do you love me?"

Robin's lips twitched in a grin. "Why not ask a more difficult question."

"I am being serious. Answer now or not at all."

"I love you because you are bold, and daring, and when you are the Night Watchman, your eyes sparkle with starlight. I love you because you are brave and strong and stubborn and _infuriating_, and you make my heart skip a beat every time I see you smile. You are the kindest, most noble woman I have ever met, yet you know how to get your point across so that everyone knows where you stand. You refuse to back down, and you make me a better man, an honest man. I could not do to be without you."

Marian did her best not to smile. "Thank you," was all she said. She had to hurry so she could let her smile radiate without him seeing, but he could tell.

~*~

**I'm going to **_**try **_**and not post for a few days. I want to get caught up on my writing, possibly finishing this story. Please review! I love reading your reviews, your different opinions on what I've written and what you liked/disliked about the current chapter. =) see you soon! (but hopefully not **_**too**_** soon ;)**


	8. Desperation

**Wow I'm so glad I'm keeping you guys happy! I'm also happy that I'm keeping the characters some what themselves =) Please forgive my spelling errors! If it's not red and squiggly I usually pay no attention unless I'm re-reading my work. Thank you BeanieSgirl, Love Jonas101, shannonisthebestest, gatewatcher, Rebecca and ginnyweasley777! I hope you continue to enjoy my story =)**

~*~

Robin now had reason to hope, and his mood instantly improved because of it. Even though she had kept a blank face, he had seen the sparkle in her eyes. She should have known she couldn't hide her feelings from him, he could always tell her mood by simply gazing into her blue eyes. He thought of nothing for the hours that followed, simply relaxing and enjoying his evening with his pet, who he had started to call Gizzy out of respect for his rival, and for a lack of a better name.

~*~

Waiting for him was the stupidest thing she had ever decided to do, though _someone_ had to do it, Marian figured it might as well be her. While the night grew longer, the others went, one by one, to their chambers with the exception of Will and Djac, who went to their chamber together. And Marian ended up alone, for hours, waiting for the man she loved to return to her.

She felt like giving him a piece of her mind, though she knew that if he knew she was waiting, she wouldn't be alone at this moment. But he didn't. And here she was.

~*~

Night came swiftly, and Robin eventually made it to Bassam's. The first person he saw when he arrived, was Marian. Then he noticed that everyone else was missing.

"Did I miss dinner?"

"No, you'll get dinner. They've all retired." Marian stood from her seat and slowly walked too him, putting her arms around his neck. "I decided to wait for you. A bad decision, I soon found out."

"I wasn't gone that long."

"Oh really?" Marian removed her arms to place her hands on her hips, raising her eyebrows. "It is nearly midnight." Robin made an apologetic face, frowning comically and shrugging. Marian continued. "I would like to discuss something with you."

He nodded and leaned on the wall. "Go on."

"A letter came. From a currier." She handed him the sealed piece of parchment. "Your eyes only, the man was adamant, though he seemed out of sorts. He said it was urgent."

At the term "urgent", he looked up sharply from the letter. "And you didn't open it?!"

"Your eyes only. Djac insisted we wait."

With that, he ripped off the seal and read the unfamiliar handwriting.

_We have been informed of a new plot against the King. Somehow, the Black Knights know that he is unguarded and away from the camp. You must take action immediately. You know what to do. - Carter_

Robin slammed his fist into the wall, regretting it instantly.

"What?" Marian asked, alarmed. "What is it?"

He slowly paced in a full circle before he stopped and faced her. "Get Djac and wake the king, we leave _now_."

It took mere moments to wake the gang, though it took them until just before the first light of dawn to be prepared to leave. The king would ride in a carriage, guarded by Little John, Will and Marian, while Djac stayed in the coach with the King. Robin, Much, and Allan would take turns having a prisoner ride with them, the one riding without a prisoner staying behind the other two to keep watch. Gizzy somehow knew to follow closely behind the prisoners, no matter where his master was.

Though it took longer than an hour to reach their destination while riding slowly, they were thrilled when they made it to the camp without any trouble. The king's private physician was able to console the king and help Djac take care of him. "He actually looks very healthy, especially considering he was imprisoned and beaten constantly for two days." He said.

While Djac and the physician worked together to heal the king, Much, complaining of an empty stomach, went straight to the kitchen. John and Allan followed him.

"I'm not being funny, but how come it seems like there's still a spy out there?"

Much took a bite out of a large bit of meat. John shrugged. "They have spies. But _not_ one of us."

"Only you're stupid enough to do _that_." Much put in with a full mouth, glaring at his rival.

"And what have I ever done to you?"

"_You_ betrayed us!"

As they continued their loud bickering, Robin, Will, and Marian talked to the Capitan of the Guard.

"Right, we leave as soon as possible." Capitan Thomas said. "I'm sending a few men to ready the Royal Knight for the voyage ahead."

"I will go, as well as a few of my men. We know who we are looking for, and can serve as guards so that no one gets on that ship if we don't want them there." They agreed to these terms, and the Capitan left to foresee the commands. "Marian, I'll need you to stay-"

"Bored, obviously, since you'll not have me go with you. Why not?"

He smirked. "Gizzy. He's taken a liking to you."

"That is not funny, Robin-"

"My dog, I named him Gizzy." He chuckled at her expression. "Will you _please_ stay here and watch him? I don't think he's potty trained yet."

"Now _that_ is a stupid question."

"Why."

"Because. You know that your dog," She paused, rolling her eyes. "_Gizzy_ would make a fantastic guard dog on that ship."

"Well, she is right, Robin, you have to admit, he is a quite the guard dog." Will interjected quietly.

"How about this, Marian, you go do some embroidery-"

Marian cocked her head and allowed a look of shocked annoyance to pass over her face. "Robin, I am warning you-"

"Hang on, I'm not finished. You could use your embroidery as target practice. Where did you learn how to throw knives, anyway?"

"You were here, fighting. Besides, it is none of your business."

"Ah so you learned it from a man. Impressive. What's his name and how'd you break his heart?"

Robin was surprised. She did not lash out as he had thought. She stared at him momentarily, her eyes beginning to water, before getting up.

"_That_ was a low blow, Robin." And she walked to the tent she had been shown to when they had first arrived.

Robin felt like an utter fool. He had hurt the woman he loved, and he did _not_ like the feeling at all.

~*~

Gisborne stood next to the Sheriff. They were tied, each to two polls as the sheriff had tied the outlaws in the desert. They had not been given food or water in a day. His exhaustion made him desperate to get out of the desert and get back to his home where he belonged.

His small karambit dagger had been stowed in his sleeve, but he had had no way to get to it without cutting himself. Not until now. He was just able to bend his hand enough to grasp the end of the knife, and soon he had it in his hand predominant hand, cutting the rope at his wrist.

A reflection caught Robin's eye, and he glanced around. Not seeing anything, he turned to Will. "You're married now. Any advice to right a wrong with the lady?"

He snorted. "I should be taking advice from you. You've practically been married to Marian since you were adolescent.

Robin chuckled. "I suppose you're right." He patted his friends back, and went to talk to Marian. Allan took Robin's spot next to Will.

"This seat taken?" Will shook his with a vacant expression. "There's an annoying redhead over there- can't eat in a moments peace."

Robin took a deep breath and tapped at the wood keeping the tent up. "Marian? May I come in?"

"If you watch your tongue- and your hands." Smiling, Robin entered and prepared his apology.

Back in the kitchen, Little John was practically sleeping where he sat. Yawning, Much stretched and got up from the table. He was headed for the tent he had been shown to sleep in while the ship was being prepared.

On his way to the tent, he heard his name being called from somewhere behind him, and he stopped to turn around. Sure he had heard something, he continued looking frantically.

Gisborne was making slow progress, with wounded leg muscles and no crutches, but he managed to trick Robin's sidekick into turning so he could put a knife at his throat.

"Move, or scream, and you die."

~*~

**Wow, for some reason I had a **_**difficult**_** time writing this. Huh.. Oh well.. Sorry it's all over the place at the end. Like I said, difficult to write. Please tell me what you think!**


	9. Battle

**BeanieSgirl, I answer both of your questions in this chapter =) So glad you're enjoying this! -- ginnyweasley777, Thanks so much! I'm glad I'm able to keep them in character! While trying to think of a name, I was watching "Get Carter" and the Sheriff told "Gizzy" to grow up and tried to give him a kiss lol -- gatewatcher, Oh I 3 Much too.. much.. haha anyway, you don't have to wait long to find out what happens. =) Thanks RH fans! Favorite snack, remember?**

~*~

Robin stopped short, forgetting his well-bread apology, when he saw Marian laying on a cot in a silky nightgown. "Surely you weren't wearing that underneath your clothes?"

"Keep your hands to yourself." She warned again, noting his expression and repositioning herself to sit instead of lay.

He grinned his overconfident half-smile. "Oh, but where's the fun in that?"

"I mean it, don't make me make you leave."

He sat on the cot across from her. "You didn't bring a trunk. Not even a purse. So, _where_ did you get that?"

"A woman's secrets-"

"Never to be revealed." He droned. He let his head fall, and shook it, then he stood "To make it even, I should get into _my_ night clothes-"

"No! Robin, I know how you sleep, keep your clothes _on_!"

He sat back down, his shirt half off, grinning at her all the while.

~*~

Gisborne, though being extremely slow, managed to make it to the front of the camp. "Looks like you've been forgotten."

"They're all tired, they'd never forget me on purpose-"

"Oh, how could they, when you've always got your mouth open. Maybe I should do them a favor a cut out your tongue."

"Not if I can help it." said Djac from up the hill, an arrow pointing at Gisborne. "Get Robin, quickly!"

"She just signed your death certificate, filthy Sarasin-"

Much used the distraction to elbow Gisborne in the stomach, causing the larger man to lose his breath and his balance momentarily. He attempted to stay standing, but Much kicked him, again in the stomach, this time making him stumble to the ground.

Robin was there in an instant, his bow ready to dive into the heart of his enemy. But Gisborne wasn't going to have it. "Prince John will prevail!" He reached for his dagger once more, and lunged at Much. But Robin and Djac both let go of their arrows, and Gisborne fell at Much's feet, agony apparent on his face.

Robin turned away. He was not looking forward to telling Marian of Gisborne's sudden demise. He knew she had feelings for Guy, even though her heart belonged to Robin. He didn't know how she would take it, but he did know she would blame him, if anyone. He turned to head back to her tent, but there she was. Fully-dressed, standing a few yards up the hill. She had seen it. And from what Robin could tell, she accepted it.

A few hours later, Robin, Allan, John and Will left for the ship with the Capitan and some of the King's men. Much and Marian stayed behind so they could protect the king at the camp and on his way to the skip. Djac stayed as well, to assist the physician.

Marian took Robin's advice and practiced her aim with her knifes. She needed a distraction. Even though she had not trusted Gisborne, she found him to be a decent man underneath all the evil. He would have died anyway, in England by the rope. Marian believed that he had known what would happen if he reached for the knife. His legs gave him a great deal of pain, he was headed for the noose anyway, and he had probably figured out that she wasn't coming back to him. These thought made her believe he wanted death, and gave her peace.

When Little John came back. It meant that the ship was nearly ready and it was time to take the king to the port. Their journey, with invalid, prisoner, and twelve soldiers on foot, would take an hour and a half. However, they stumbled upon a hunched man in a frail hooded cloak, walking as if left for dead.

"We should stop." said Little John.

"No, we cannot." Marian disagreed. "Even if we do, how do we know this isn't some sort of trap? You saw Carter's note."

John looked torn. He was a good man, always being the first to help someone in need. But they had King Richard to protect, and not even John could risk the king's life for another.

"Oh, tisk tisk." Marian looked back, so did John. The man was now standing straight, and dropped the old cloak. It was Sir Jasper. He was following them, but he was walking slowly and they gained speed. As Marian turned back to look ahead of her, she noticed something dark in the distance. It was coming nearer. Soon she realized "it" was a whole lot of people dressed in black robes.

"Prepare," John shouted, wielding his staff and pumping his arm into the air, "to fight!"

~*~

Robin looked up anxiously at the sand dunes in the distance.

"Something's wrong."

"I'm not being funny or anything, but it is a long distance. They're probably just minutes-" They looked down at Gizzy's loud barks. A figure stood still before the dog, not moving an inch.

"No. They are not." She unveiled herself as the wench from the tavern.

"Now what are you doing here?"

"I have been told to come." She answered simply.

"I do not trust you."

"You can do as you wish, but I believe your friends require assistance."

Robin banged his fist on the ship's rail. "Damn you, fortune teller!"

"Oh, Robin, I see you met my merchandise." Capitan Thomas came up to him. "They call her Tristessa." At the look Robin gave him, he explained. "I over heard what her previous owner was going to do to her- couldn't sit and let him. As soon as we reach shore, she will have her freedom."

"Right, Tristessa." She gazed at him without expression. "What did you mean, my friends require assistance?"

"Beware, the dark ones."

~*~

Marian raised her sword in time to block the attack, then she kicked the man, hard, in the stomach and did a backwards summersault to create distance. He came at her, attacking again. She pretended to block, but moved instead, then stabbing him with her sword.

So far, the king was safe, and so was the gang, for the most part. John had a large cut on his back, Much was fighting with a now broken arrow in his arm, and Marian had bruises growing from a fist fight with one of the Black Knights. Djac was still well protected, but ready to fight if they managed to get through the rows of Guards around the carriage.

John took out two at once with his staff. Much kicked a man, causing him to fall to his unconsciousness, and Marian attacked the man going for Much's turned back. They continued fighting. Few of the King's Guards went down, and they were making progress against the attack on the king.

"Such beautiful fighting." Jasper applauded them as they continued to fight. He sat and watched as Marian punched a man, and used his shoulders to propel her into the air, kicking the man behind her. She had knocked out the second man, and came back down behind the first to punch him in the kidney, knocking him to his knees, then she kicked him in the head to finally knock him out.

She paid no attention to Jasper as she turned to the man running at her with a sword. She readied herself, but an arrow hit the man coming at her, and she breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Robin, Allan, and Will on horseback, Gizzy running alongside Robin, and a whole lot of soldiers at their heels.

There were still many Black Knights, but now they had the upper hand. Robin and Will stayed on their horses, aiming their arrows well into the enemy. Allan jumped off his horse and joined in the fight.

Robin stopped fighting when he only had one arrow left, he had to catch up to Jasper who had ran the second he saw the first man go down by an arrow. Robin easily caught up, being on a horse.

"You, coward!" Jasper halted and turned with malice in his eyes. "Come on then." Robin taunted with a confident grin. "Fight like a man." He drew his sword. After considering it, Jasper reached for his weapon, started pulling it out slowly, then turned to run. Robin shook his head and pulled his last arrow out. Within minutes, Sir Jasper was laying in the sand with an arrow out his back.

When he made it back to the carriage, Djac and the physician were checking up on the soldiers at the king's command. He went to Marian, and embraced her.

"I am sorry, Marian."

"I can handle myself, you of all people should know this."

He grinned. "Yea, but you shouldn't have to. That's _my_ job."

She smiled, hiding something. "We are only half married, if my memory serves correctly, so it is only half your job to protect me."

"A hindrance easily remedied, since the king is less than a yard away."

Marian's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped as Robin walked, looking at her the whole while, to the carriage.

"Robin-" She called meekly. A part of her longed for it, part of her was scared. She didn't know what she wanted.

Much had seen the sparkle in Robin's eye, as well as the genuine smile. He stopped what he was doing. Allan noticed Much, then his gaze, and watched Robin speaking into the carriage. Soon Will, Djac and John had joined them. They noticed the look in Robin's eyes as he motioned for Marian to come to him, which she did hesitantly. Then Robin looked at his gang, and winked at them.

~*~

**Hope you like it! My first attempt at a real fight scene (instead of copying from the episode). I'm excited to see what I write next =) even though.. I know what I'm writing.. Haha! If you're like me and have only seen the first two series, then you probably don't remember Sir Jasper. He was at the head of the army going to destroy Nottingham when the sheriff disappeared in "Walkabout". (re-watching episodes has it's ups while writing fanfics =)**


	10. Home

**Please remember to take my poll =) And if you already have, thanks so much! Thanks ginnyweasley777, it means a lot to know it was good, I was so worried it wasn't! =); gatewatcher: yea I don't know why I added that, but to me it felt like something that could happen; Rebecca: if my story goes the way I want it to, Carter will appear again =) I'm glad you liked the fight scene! I'm so glad you guys still enjoy this! =) But I'm sad because I think I lost a few fans by killing off Gisborne.. I'm sorry, but I value Much [a lot] more than Gisborne.**

~*~

"What do you suppose is going to happen?" Djac asked, eyes wide and a grin playing at her lips.

"I'm not being funny," Allan stopped and allowed a laugh to escape his throat. "Actually, I think I am being funny. I think they're going to get married."

"What? Now? No, not here. Robin knows better, Marian would never go for it, she's always wanted to get married in that old church at Locksley. They can't get married now, we aren't even _dying_."

John grit his teeth. "Oh, _shut up_."

They watched as Robin took Marian in his arms. After a moment, she started smiling and they could tell she was relaxing. She raised her arms to hug him back. Djac was the first to turn away, quickly followed by everyone but Much who she had to hit to get to move.

~*~

"So the king has agreed that after he is well enough, to come to Locksley to give me away and watch us be married before returning to the Holy Land."

"Yes my love."

"Thank you."

"Everyone who's ever known you, knows you've always dreamed of a Locksley wedding."

Marian controlled her happiness as she gave his a small kiss. "I don't know how I would feel if you had just gotten the king's approval to marry us this instant."

"Now why would I do a thing like that?" He held back a smile, but the corners of his lips were twitching.

"Vaysey!" they turned and looked as a young guard ran up to them. "The Sheriff Vaysey, he's disappeared!"

"Slippery, that rat." Robin's mood was instantly dashed.

"What should we do about it?"

"Warn everyone, all the guards, all the soldiers. He will not stop until either he or the king is dead, that I am sure of."

The Sheriff's sudden disappearance was alarming, but they had to think of the king's safety above all. The gang and the guards surrounded the king like a mass wave of muscle and iron. Shortly after the battle, they continued, and made it to the port with no further interruptions.

Capitan Thomas was smiling widely when they appeared. "Homeward, my king!"

~*~

"It is a strange thought," Marian began when she and Robin were alone in a stateroom. "We will be home soon."

"Why is it strange?"

Marian looked up at him from a downcast face. "My father is gone. What has become of my life is now gone, and most of all, I thought we would die making our vows, and live in heaven to finish them. Home is simply a strange concept to me."

Robin nodded his understanding. "We all thought we would die, but I am glad we are headed home."

"I am to." She spoke up, slightly louder than she needed to. She smiled. "I was glad we were together during our final hours, a romantic thought, I know. But I was glad to be married to you."

Robin grinned. "We are still getting married, sooner than you think."

"I know." She said happily. "I've never been married." She took a deep breath. "I do wish so many changes would be made over a longer period of time." Robin walked to her, and taking her hand, he pulled her off the bed to take her in his arms.

Above deck, Much was watching the sunset and it's reflection on the sea. He could just imagine himself with a woman, someone to love, but in his heart he doubted he would ever find Eve, even if he did he doubted she was still available. He had no hope that any other woman would be stupid enough to fall for him. Hearing a giggle, he looked over and saw Djac encircled in her husbands arms.

_Now why can't I find happiness like that? It just isn't fair!_ He turned back to the ocean, and stared out. A voice startled him almost beyond repair.

"You will find her." He jumped and spun around, to see the strange gypsy woman.

"W-who do you mean? Eve?"

She shrugged, a helpless smile on her lips. "I know no names. I know she is beautiful, and you will soon find her."

"Soon?" He looked perplexed, and gave her a confused look. "How soon?" he looked eagerly around, but he only saw two woman on deck. The gypsy and Djac. He gave up. "Who are you?"

"Tristessa." she stood straight, as if proud, then turned and disappeared below deck.

~*~

Days later, they docked on English soil.

"Oh dear England! Home!" Much ran off the ship when it finally docked, finding the first bit of land he could find, and kissed it constantly until he realized something, and groaned. "There's a pile of poo here! Is life never fair?!"

Little John was the closest one to him, who just stood shaking his head. Marian was off next, with Gizzy in tow. Next came the king, who was now able to walk, surrounded by almost all of his soldiers as well as Allan, Will, and Robin.

"Robin," King Richard beckoned for him.

Robin went to his king quickly and bowed. "Yes, your majesty."

"I feel well enough to travel with you to Locksley today. Would you like to talk to your lovely Marian?"

Robin smirked shyly, but shook his head. "Marian will want to settle in. And I would like to reclaim my land before hand, so I can offer a roof over her head."

The king waved his hand, and one of the soldiers handed him his sword. "Kneal."

Robin's gang, the soldiers, and Marian gathered around to watch as the king dubbed Robin Earl of Huntington and Lord of Locksley. Then he beckoned to Much, who was on shaky knees and almost fell three times on his way to the middle of the circle. King Richard dubbed him Lord on Bonchurch. Much, after being dubbed, jumped up in the air and twirled to the cheers and catcalls the gang was giving him.

Robin took his dear friend aside. "So, how does it feel to be a Lord? And this time, for real."

Much laughed, in the happy way. "Master-"

"No, I am no longer your master. I am simply your _friend_."

Much grinned. "Robin. I am so.. Pleased!" And he danced, right then and there.

"Excuse me." They turned. A beautiful maiden was standing before them, but after seeing them look at her, she clumsily bowed. She had tattered clothes, long auburn hair, and large, hopeful green eyes. "I saw the ceremony." She looked up through very long lashes, then stood. "Do either of you Lords require a maid in your home?"

Robin looked at her in empathy. "Where is your family?"

She looked at the ground. "Prince John.. I was with my aunt in Kent, and the prince ordered that my home.." she covered her face, and attempted to compose herself, half succeeding. "They are dead."

"Much," Robin cleared his throat. "_Lord_ Much, do you suppose you could take this girl in?"

Much tried his best to stand like the noble he now was, but found it difficult since his knees were still shaky. He looked at her. "What is your name?"

She managed a small smile. "Sparow."

~*~

"I can offer you a bed in my manor." Robin offered his fiancée.

"And how would that look?" They were seated at his newly re-claimed table, just finishing their first meal since they had arrived. "I cannot, I will stay at the castle these last few nights before our wedding."

"Everyone knows your house burnt to the ground, they would not dare think anything other than I am helping a friend."

"A _female_ friend who happens to be your fiancée? No, Robin, I do not want the chatter to turn towards me." He became downcast and she realized why he wanted her to stay so badly. "You're lonely, aren't you? Don't give me that look. Now that Much has a place of his own, and you are without your gang, you are lonely." She put her hand on his. "Invite Allan, or Little John."

He shook his head. "They are staying in John's old house. Will and Djac are staying in the camp in Sherwood before they build-"

He was interrupted by a knock, soon followed by the steps of Thornton and the creeking open of the door.

"Ah, hello. I'm looking for Robin of Locksley."

Robin looked up and a wide grin spread across his face as he recognized the voice.

"Carter!"

~*~

**Sorry for two things. For taking forever in publishing this chapter (I'll spare you from my excuses), and sorry it's a bit dry - I believe I'm nearing the end of my little tale, and I don't want to confuse you with too many death threats while the King is home. "The Absent King" Did you know: King Richard was born in France, like his mother, and he spoke very little English. During his 10 year reign, he only spent 6 months of it in England. Ok 3 sorrys.. I don't mean to ruin the story with a history lesson..**


	11. Surprise

**CindyUSA; they've only said their vows, so no they aren't married yet. Hope this explains =) BeanieSgirl; Thet's not why I named his that, but to each his own =) I personally can't stand Gidborne, not until the final episode of series 3 (i got to watch the final series! yay!) Thank you Ginny and Marjatta! I really hope I don't disappoint! Warning: May have extreme cheddar or fluffiness. 3**

~*~

Much was pacing in his newly claimed bed chamber. What did a wealthy man _do_? Surely he didn't lounge in the bath all day. Surely he didn't eat all day. But what was he to do? He decided, if anything, he could try and find Eve. After all, he now had gold to spend. Which was something else he could do. Spend his new wealth.

His thoughts escaped him as someone knocked on his door.

"Come in."

It was the girl from the harbor, Sparow. He noticed again how beautiful she was, even though she was dressed in rags.

"Your bath is ready, sire." She kept her eyes down. She turned and slipped out the door before he could thank her.

~*~

Marian glanced at Robin, knowing that if Carter was able to stay with him, he would not beg of her to stay. She watched as the men embraced a brotherly hug, then sat to speak of their adventures.

Robin relayed his recent adventure in the Holy Land, ending with a question "How did you know the Black Knights were coming?"

"When we arrived in Portsmouth, another ship was being loaded. I asked, and it was heading to Acra. I don't suppose they ever take their cloaks off, it's a dead give away." He chuckled. "I heard you found a gypsy, guess you didn't need my letter after all."

Marian shook her head. "Actually, we would not have ever met her if you hadn't sent us to the port in the first place."

"All in a day's work, I suppose."

"Will you go back with the king?" Robin asked.

"I've thought about it, and I'm done with war." Carter answered seriously. "But my king and country still need me. It's a difficult choice."

"King and country are two different choices." Marian pointed out.

"How so?" Carter asked, frowning.

"The king fights in the Holy Land while his people fight for their country here."

"Marian's right. They are two different wars." Robin leaned back in his chair. "You are welcome to join me and my gang in our efforts against Prince John, if you'd like."

Carter smiled, and half-laughed. "I'd like that, but I still have a lot of thinking to do."

"Do you have a place to stay?" Marian asked.

"No, I'm thinking about occupying Nottingham Castle since the king is appointing a new sheriff."

"Why don't you stay with Robin?"

Robin looked at her pointedly and shook his head before turning to his friend. "I would enjoy your company."

Carter smiled again, this time seeming more pleased. "A better offer I could not accept."

~*~

Marian was not able to sleep. It was long after midnight, and she was now in her room in the castle. She was happy; everything was falling into place. She loved Robin and wanted nothing more than to be his wife, but at the same time, she was scared. She had not told Robin, but a man who had once been a suitor had sent her a letter. He was confusing her. She did not love him, but her faith in divine providence told her to listen. She had not yet opened the letter

She sighed, and got out of bed. She reasoned that it was only a few hours until she would have normally woken. She sat at the desk, turning her head to peer at the stars. She smiled, remembering her starry night with Robin. How could she be so foolish, to let a man she had rejected years ago almost ruin her happiness?

She turned her eyes upon the desk, the letter still folded, the wax seal still intact. She stood to walk to the window. The large bonfire they had lit the night before in celebration of the king's return was burning just outside the castle gate. She hurried to her bow and snatched an arrow. She rolled the letter and attached it to the tip of the arrow with a piece of silk she tore of her gown. Aiming, at the fire, she calmly released the arrow and watched her troubles burn in the heat.

~*~

The morning came to early for Robin. He, Carter, John and Allan found themselves in the camp in Sherwood before dawn, along with Much, Will and Djac. It was to be their last meal together in the camp. Much cooking furiously some random animal he'd found, while Allan, Will and Carter talked together, John listening in. Gizzy was lazily stretched out over Robin's cot, sleeping loudly, and Robin and Djac sat together, away from everyone else.

"It is all over, isn't it?" she asked him.

"No, Prince John will continue to plot against the king until he succeeds or until King Richard is back for good."

"It will be different then."

Robin silently agreed. They stood there, watching as the moon vanish, as the sun slowly rose above the horizon. Robin found himself day dreaming about Marian. He was thinking about her stubbornness, the will she possessed in aiding others, her snappy personality, and how all this some how made her even more beautiful. He began to feel a peace inside him, knowing a new Sheriff was coming and he had his lands back. He would be in a better position to tear Prince John from his evil ways.

He smiled at Djac as she smiled at him, then he became confused as she left his company. Turning back to the sun, he realized why she had left. There, standing in the light of the sun as, glowing in heavenly light, stood the love of his life.

"Marian." She saw how he looked at her, and blushing, she lowered her head, and raised her eyes to meet his. "You are just in time for breakfast."

~*~

The Sheriff slipped for just about the one hundredth time in two days. He spat out the greenery and dirt that had managed to crawl in his mouth. He was on a hunt, searching endlessly. He would never stop. Not even if it took years, he would keep going until he had what he was after. It was all her fault.

~*~

Robin and Marian found themselves without the other members of the gang. They made their way to Locksley, where they sat at the pond that they had met at so many years ago.

"It feels so wonderful, now that the king is home. I only wish my father were here."

"We'll need to get re-accustomed to mayhem."

"Why can't he stay?"

"We're at war. Salah ad-Din refuses to accept King Richard's offer of peace."

"Oh, men." Marian mumbled.

Robin chuckled, then he stood and placed his hands at his sides. "Aren't you glad I'm a man?"

She jokingly sized him up. "If you were a woman, you wouldn't cause me as much trouble."

"Now are you sure about that."

She stood. "Let's go talk to the priest."

"But we haven't gone swimming yet."

"What do you-" She screamed as he pushed her in, then jumped in as she was resurfacing to splash her again. "You are going to pay for this, Robin of Locksley!"

An hour later, they were still damp and dripping as they made their way out of the church. The priest, knowing them both since their childhood, was more than pleased to give them the church so they could marry the next day.

"Hold on, we need to go to Locksley."

"Why?" Marian slipped her hand in Robins, and they continued through Locksley.

"I need to ask Thornton something." They stopped outside of his manor/ "Will you wait here?"

The fact that he asked, and did not command, made her willingly nod. She walked to the horse her father had given her, a mare on her fourteenth birthday. She took in a deep breath of fresh air, and a familiar scent invaded her body, making her stand stiff.

"What do you want, Jeff."

"Marian." She heard the shock in his voice. Then she laughed quietly. "Well, wont you turn around?"

_Please hurry, Robin._ She waited as long as she could, but she finally turned around to see the man she thought she could learn to love.

~*~

**Yay! I was wondering if I would add something like that.. I've been working on a "suitors" story, about the men Marian met when Robin was away. I have no idea if I'll post it, I really don't like it so far.. But in any case, it does add a bit of a twist IMO =) tell me what you think, ¡por favor! ¡Gracias por la lectura! (sorry.. Spanish wasn't my best grade =(**


	12. Revenge

**Thanks, Marjatta and Ginny! =) And to all my "silent readers", as I like to say. I understand that Marian's reaction to Jeff is less than favorable. But understand, he can peer into your soul and make you feel so.. vulnerable. And naked. Needless to say, I know him in real life. He was the best boyfriend and the WORST ex. Marian's reaction to him is how I would react to him. I know, I'm no Marian, but.. I apologize if you can't stand how she's reacting, I honestly have no idea how she'd act if he had been in the show.**

~*~

Robin slowly removed the brick. He sparsely believed it could still be there, after all. Gisborne had occupied his home for five years, before that it was empty for two. He opened the small door with a small key he had kept in a secret place.

Bags of gold were there, from when he asked Thornton to put them there before he lost his lands. He removed these. Next he saw the rights to the land, still in his name. He removed this. The last thing in the hole, was what he had been looking for. A very small bag, heavier than one would think it should be.

He walked to the window, hoping to see the woman he planned to give this small treasure, and saw her as she faced a man he had once thought he would never see again. Curiosity drove him out of the room and down the stairs.

~*~

Much decided to throw a party, very much like the one he threw the first time he claimed Bonchurch. He wanted to sperad the wealth, or in this case food, to the people of Nottingham. He would settle for the nearest village, but it was the best he could do. He did have an ulterior motive. Since he had met Eve's mother during the last feast, he figured he may meet her again. He dreamed of the possibility that Eve herself would show up. He hoped. It was worth a shot.

~*~

Marian faced him. He was just as she remembered, only a little taller. Wavy dark brown hair, light grey eyes with a tint of beautiful ocean blue, and a knowing smile she had once loved, but eventually grew to hate. "I did not expect to see you."

He laughed shortly, without mirth. "I knew you wouldn't read my letter." She could tell he still had a lisp, even though it was much less noticeable than when they had been younger.

"Letter?" She raised her browns and kept a blank face.

"I know you, Marian. You cannot play games with me, remember?" He stood straighter, taller. "I warned of my coming. To visit Locksley. Perhaps you did read it and wished to greet me." He grinned at her.

"I received no letter." She turned back to her horse and picked up the grooming brush off the ground. "Perhaps you mislabeled it. My home in Knighton caught fire not many months ago. It is gone now."

"Jeffery." they turned to see Robin coming out of the manor, smiling at the newcomer. "I wasn't expecting you for another week."

Marian blinked a few times too fast, looking between the men. "You have business with this man?" she asked Robin.

He smiled and looked to the sky as if remembering something painful. "Jeffery's father is my uncle." Jeff glanced at her and raised his eyebrows, a glint in his eye she could not explain.

"You're related?"

"Oh come now." Jeff's voice always seemed soft because of his lisp, even though he spoke roughly, and condescending. "Is it so hard to believe?"

"Robin, I believe I've become ill. May I retire to your bed chamber momentarily?"

Robin nodded, but Marian started moving as soon as she saw the concern in his eyes. She felt she couldn't breathe. In moments, she found herself pacing in Robin's room. Jeff was the _only_ man who made her desire a place to hide. He was charming, brave, and honest. Too honest. He made her feel like he knew the inner secrets of her soul. She reasoned that he probably did, even though he couldn't figure her out for the longest time.

Marian took a breath and sat on the bed. She remembered the day she met him. She had been walking through Sherwood, longing to be anywhere other than Nottingham since the arrival of the new sheriff. Jeff had been standing in a small meadow, a few yards away from another fellow. They were tossing a plate to each other, calling it sport. She should have known he was related to Robin. The color of mischief and mayhem apparently ran in their blood, right alongside skill.

~*~

He was laying, as if dead. He hadn't eaten in three days, he had found no water, nor any shelter. Vengeance could only fuel an old man for so long. He had no desire to stand, no desire to fend for himself. Life would have left him, if a young lad had not stopped and given him a scrap of stale bread left from the sack given by Robin Hood.

The boy had no water, but he knew to send him to the closest village. He pointed the way, and suggested the old man travel to Locksley.

~*~

"Dead?" Robin spoke his condolences. He was still outside with his cousin, who had just informed of his uncles recent demise. "Why are you here?"

"We must speak inside." Robin nodded and they entered the manor. Robin led Jeffery into the dining chamber. "Father left a will, and knowing your fondness for treasure hunts when you were a lad, he apparently has sent you on one yourself." He handed his cousin a folded piece of parchment. "I've tried to follow it. Curiosity. He knew I would try. And fail."

Robin shook his head. "Sounds like you. I'd expect you to have succeeded-" He suddenly remembered the bulge in his pocket. "I'm going to check on her."

"Wife?"

"Fiancée."

"When's the big day?"

"Tomorrow."

"And I've not been invited? Very harsh, cousin."

"Please, come. You are now my only living relative, after all."

Upstairs, Marian was still sitting on the bed. She could quite clearly hear the conversations below. A treasure hunt and an invitation extended. She had allowed herself to become lost in thought that she was surprised when Robin entered the room.

"I have something for you."

"A treasure hunt?"

"I hope you don't mind that I-"

"Last living relative, I heard."

He grinned. "Felling better, then." He took the bulge out of his pocket and knelt in front of her. "Since we are doing things proper-" he opened the velvet sack, took her hand and emptied the heavy artifact into her palm, making her gasp. "Marian, will you marry me."

"This.. your mother.." She looked at him in awe, then smiled brilliantly. "The answer is still yes, Robin of Locksley, but I cannot accept your mothers-" Marian was cut off from a man shouting in the street.

"Fire!"

~*~

**I know I didn't portray him nearly as well as he portrays himself. Oh well, hopefully you get an idea of what Jeff is like, and why Marian acts the way she does. Hope you enjoyed!**


	13. The Ending is only the beginning

**If I say I love you will you forget about throwing rotten tomatoes at my face? *batts eyelashes* I'm sorry guys! I got busy with cleaning the house then I got hung up on WoW THEN I realized I could've ended it and made a sequel which I kicked myself for several times making it hard to sit, THEN I was terrified of coming back cause I don't want tomatoes in my hair! Lol Please forgive the lateness of this chapter! I love you! *wink wink***

**Marjatta: You are perceptive. He's **_**very **_**manipulative. Ginny: Glad you like my twist =) Nathol99: Whoa, it's been a while since you've reviewed my story! Welcome back! I didn't want to kill him, but at the time I couldn't think of another way to save Much. Toaster: Thanks so much for reviewing, I like knowing this story is liked =) And to those who are reading silently, I do hope you're enjoying!**

"I don't like waiting." Much fidgeted with a cap in his hands. He immediately slapped it on his head and started pacing. "What if she doesn't- what if her mother-" He stopped and took the cap again, pacing more slowly, fidgeting with the cap "I dunno if I can take the suspense, Sparow, I really don't."

"You care for her a great deal, My Lord, I am sure she will be swift to arrive."

He glanced at her, and could not stop himself from doing a double take. Her hair looked lighter in the moonlight. Almost a strawberry blond. Since her features were downcast as usual, her hair was what he usually saw.

"Well- I won't hurt you." She glanced up to see his complex expression. "I'm sure the floor won't mind if you look around." He made a gesture with the hand not holding his cap. She smiled, slightly. "Better." He nodded, and went back to his pacing.

Marian slipped the ring on in haste as she ran down the stairs behind Robin, so she would not lose it. They ran out the door, stopping short. Villagers were scattering about, there was no sense or order among them. Robin reached for her hand as she was reaching for him, and they ran together to the road a good distance away from the burning village.

Marian felt as if she was watching herself, and the world around her, from another's eyes. She felt out of place, she did not know how to help. She glanced up at the home she could have claimed, as the roof somehow caught fire.

"Where is your cousin?"

"Robin!"

"Carter!"

The blond knight was out of breath and surveying the scene. "What's happened?"

"It's not important yet." Robin replied, angry with the situation. "I need you to run the streets, make sure everyone is safe." He nodded and dashed off. Robin grabbed Marians arm, turned her to face him, and looked her dead in the eyes. "I need you to go for help. Get Will, Djac, and Much. Allan and John should be around here somewhere. And find shelter." He paused. "_Away_ from here."

"Robin-"

"I want no arguments, I need you to be safe." He pulled her in his arms. "Jeffery wasn't in the manor when we left, I'm sure he's fine."

They turned as horses rushed by them, and Robin quickly grabbed unto a mare's reins. He handed them to Marian. "Go, be safe."

He didn't wait for an answer, he hoped she wouldn't choose this particular hour to be stubborn. He rushed back down the street, looking for Carter who turned up at the well in the middle of the village.

"Carter!" The whole sky seemed a mixture of black and red, the flames licking at the skies, and anything that would burn. Nearly everything was gone.

"There's someone in there." Came the pained response. Carter seemed to be having trouble pulling the water up. Robin grabbed the end of the rope and pulled.

"How can someone still be in there?"

"The church!" Robin looked up. He could barely see the structure, even though it was less than ten yards away. "A pile of burning debris is blocking the doors, they can't get out."

"Robin!" He looked over. "We wondered when you'd show your pretty face."

"Allan, John, when did you get here?"

John lifted the bucket, dripping water. "No time to talk." He rushed towards the church, Allan followed his large friend, wiping the sweat from his brow. They were both lugging two buckets each, but Robin knew it wouldn't be enough. Not nearly.

The rope was getting tight. They kept pulling because they weren't able to hear the tension in the rope. They realized too late when the rope snapped, sending the bucket, whatever water they could have gotten, and all hope of saving Locksley plummeting to the bottom of the Earth.

Carter looked at Robin with the largest eyes Robin had ever seen. "I think, perhaps I saw a person clinging onto that bucket."

Robin swore under his breath. "We can't do anything-"

"The church-"

They ran to help Litle John and Allan. Front was damp with water but covered in ruble from the roof caving in.

"We need to find another way!" John yelled, anger in his eyes.

"Carter, Allan, go that way, John come with me!" They ran in different directions, the plan being to go around the church looking for another way in. They ended up running into each other and continuing back around to the front. There was no way in.

"What about the well? Can't we get more-" Robin interrupted.

"No, Allan, the rope broke."

"We think someone might be down there." Carter added, softly enough he almost went unheard.

Little John looked furious. "Why can no one be saved?"

"You don't know that." Robin spoke, softly as did Carter. "We know churches often have places to hide in eavasions and natural disasters. And the well must be the safest place in time of fire so-" Even Robin didn't quite have enough hope. Then he thought of something. "Carter."

"Yes?"

"Were many people here, in the streets, when you were searching for folk in need of assistance?"

Carter blinked quite heavily. "No, actually-"

"Come to think ok it," Allan began. "We got a banging on the door and someone screaming fire. We hurried out to get water, but I remember that there wasn't hardly anything burning." Robin got a look on his face. "Oh Robin, you don't think-"

"Couldn't be-" Carter interjected.

The entire town was gone within an hour. By the time the last few flames were ceasing, Marian arrived with Much, Djac, Will, and Jeffery.

"Oh my!" Djac muttered. The rest were in shock.

Carter and John were at the well, screaming down into it and holding on a rope that had been dropped down inside. Allan and Robin were searching the ground and kicking at things at the structure that had once been the church.

Families were starting to come back into the village. A few families were already huddled together at the bases of what used to be their homes.

"We're to late." Will said simply and set down the buckets he had been carrying. The rest of the gang did the same. Much plopped down and started crying, his new aquaintance Sparow kneeling behind him trying to sooth the large sobs escaping his throat as she thought a servant girl should.

"What is there to do?" Marian marched around to stand in front of the half she had brought. Djac was in the arms of Will, hiding her face as he couldn't keep his eyes closed. Much was sitting like a child, his arms around his knees and his face buried in his arms, Sparow behind him trying to calm him down. Jeffery was simply behind them all, standing respectfully with his arms behind his back, his large eyes staring and studying each piece of destruction.

"C'mon, then! Now is not the time to weep! We must fix this, we must rebuild! It is time that we count our bessings, say a pray of gratitude for the pain and suffering that was spared and for any lives he has taken. Then, Will, can it be done?"

"If the families will stay to rebuild their homes, it can be done."

Marian didn't like the if. But even so, she knew her friends, Carter and Robin and possibly the kings guard would be there to build houses for themselves and any families willing to stay.

She turned away from the group and saw Robin talking with Allan who was scratching his head. She hurried toward her love.

"What happened?"

"All we know is someone fell into the well and someone was in the church. We aren't even sure of those facts. We cant find any traces of a body, nor can we find any place for a body to hide during the fire."

"Surely no one was in here?"

"We may never know."

"ALMOST! HOLD.. ON.."

Moments after yelling down into the well, Carter and John pulled up a large mass of mud that fell right on top of Carter.

"Took you long enough!" it was a high-pitched, slightly raspy voice of a woman. Before anyone realized John had stood up, he was pouring bucket after bucket of water on the only thing left to douse. The muddy girl, and most of Carter.

She turned out to be blond. She looked quite angry, even more so when Carter started laughing.

"Guess that's it then." Allan smiled his nearly-there smile and went to rejoin his gang with Little John."

"We have no choice but to rebuild, make it better." Robin said, his voice catching.

"Do you believe your people will stay to live in Locksley, Robin?"

"I guess, we'll find out."

"What about the parchment your Uncle sent you through Jeffery? Your 'treasure hunt', as he called it."

"Now isn't the time." Robin faced Marian and gazed into her eyes. "I've always wanted to build a home with you, Marian, and I will not pass it up to go on a search for treasure."

Knowing better, Marian bit her lower lip to keep from speaking her mind just this once.

**I find it odd that the people who played the villagers were never the same, and the fact that you'd never seen Kate before the third series even though Robin and the gang had been to Locksley several times during the first two seasons. So here's my tribute to her and her NOT being with Robin. =) I think, since I've not written in a LONG TIME that this is as good a place as any to quit while I'm ahead. I know Ive left a lot unanswered. I'd love to hear your favorite.. unanswer.. In a review or message. The ones you find most annoying will be the ones I answer if I ever get around to writing the sequel.**

**. . .**

**I love you!**


End file.
